


Peter's New Suit

by DarthTofu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Costume Design, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, So..., but the fic this is inspired by is very much set in that universe, i don't know if i should've tagged daredevil (tv), lemme know your thoughts on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: Suit design from candlesneedflame's fic "The Teenage Vigilante's Guide to Saving New York (And Making Friends Along the Way)" You should probably read that before clicking on this.





	Peter's New Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candlesneedflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Teenage Vigilante's Guide to Saving New York (And Making Friends Along the Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504579) by [candlesneedflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/pseuds/candlesneedflame). 



> My titles are very original, my dudes. :'D  
> Design mostly based on candlesneedflame's description, Raimi and Homecoming movie suits and the PS4 game. I also tried to make it look like something Melvin would make, but tbh I really don't like DD's Netflix red suit and I'm too fond of classic Spidey to really stray very far from the latter. Pose is pulled from Spider-Verse. (sketches for other poses can be found on my tumblr: tofuthebold-art)


End file.
